


Dance With Me, Brother

by AnotherWorld3111



Series: Wincest Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Dancing, Episode: s08e13 Everybody Hates Hitler, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWorld3111/pseuds/AnotherWorld3111
Summary: End of 8.13, Sam officially becomes a Man Of Letters as Dean acknowledges. To celebrate, the brothers dance as music plays on in the background.





	Dance With Me, Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This episode had me itching for a coda from the beginning. As I said, I would have written either fluff or smut (yeah, Sam. You totally want Dean to take of the dead guy robe especially when it looks like hes not wearing anything underneath either) but since the episode ended leaving me with wanting to write fluff, y'all got this instead

   It would just be Sam and Dean, finally coming home. Sure, Sam’s sitting at the table, immersed in papers from the moment Dean walked away to put away his duffel bag, but now Dean’s got some classic music playing in the background, and after some consideration, filling up actual crystal glasses with what can only be fine scotch. At first, Dean just puts the glass down besides Sam, a small smile on his face as he gives out his approval, his happiness for his brother subtly underlying his words. Distracted Sam may be, but Dean knows Sam would hear it. He pauses, after setting down the glass, about to sit down across from his brother, before he changes his mind. Swiftly taking a sip from his own glass, relishing in the burn of his drink as it goes down his throat after savoring it for as long as possible, he nudges Sam. It takes a few tries before Sam rolls his eyes, not completely putting down the paper and pen in each hand, but lowering it anyway as he raises his eyes to Dean. 

_    “What?” _

   Grinning, Dean takes a tiny step back, loosening his stance even as he slides his hand down Sam’s left arm. His gentle fingers is what finally prompts Sam to drop the paper first, and by the time he’s clasping Sam’s hand, fingers tickling Sam’s palm before intertwining their fingers, Sam’s dropped the pen from his other hand as well without Dean needing to hold his other hand as well. As the pen rolls around on the table before coming to a stop, Sam’s got an annoyed look on his face, but Dean isn’t fooled, the tiny smile playing on Sammy’s face can never escape Dean.

_    “C’mon, Sammy.”  _

Dean smiles, his voice soft and barely there, just a whisper as he tugs on Sam’s hand. Rolling his eyes yet again, Sam begrudgingly gets up, placing his free hand on Dean’s hip, only to immediately tighten to the point of being painful, a chastise for making him get up, before just as quickly loosening, a thumb rubbing up and down apologetically, warming Dean even through his thick layers. Tilting his head back almost lazily, Dean’s free hand climbs up until it’s playing with Sam’s hair, an easy grin reflecting how languid Dean genuinely feels, for the first time in what feels like a long time. As the song croons on in the background, Dean tugs his brother, leading them away from the tables, not too far off but to the point that they now have enough space for what Dean wants to do.

_    “Dance with me.” _

   His voice is now a complete whisper, his eyes trained on Sammy. Annoyance washes over Sam’s face completely, but Dean can still see right through it. All it takes is for Dean to start pulling Sam down— before he stops, and instead, stands on his tiptoes, pressing a soft kiss to his brother’s pink lips. Sam gasps, and Dean knows he’s got him. Settling back on his heels, this time he lets his firm palm guide Sam back down with him. Their foreheads are touching and Dean doesn’t bother pulling away, doesn’t want to. And so it’s like that, wrapped up in each other’s arms, breaths mingling as it exits smiling mouths, that they dance, slow and steady, not really moving so much as just swaying, their hands firmly on each other and not letting go.


End file.
